


Nothing Comes to Mind

by anr



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-21
Updated: 2004-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hand me the grenade."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Comes to Mind

**Author's Note:**

> FOR: juliefortune

Earlier, there'd been talk. Conversation. Tactical manoeuvres thought up and discarded; hare-brained, seat-of-their-pants, should-be-impossible-but-won't-be-because-they're-SG1 plans suggested and thrown away. An exchange of ideas and theories (Daniel's contribution) and irreverent cracks (his). What if's and maybe's and if only's.

If only they weren't here.

If only they had more weaponry.

If only they weren't pinned down.

If only they had more time.

He watches Daniel peel back from the lip of the cave they've crawled into. Watches him sit opposite, their boots just touching in this cramped tomb they've chosen. Watches that look of resolution, of finality, creep over his features. _They're coming,_ that look says. _They're almost here._

Earlier, there'd been hope.

And there are a hundred-thousand things he thinks he should be saying, confessing, professing right now. A hundred-thousand combinations of vowels and consonants... the syllables all jumbled together into something coherent, something profound, something he's usually not but will be this time because this--all of this; everything; the last seven years and the many more they were supposed to have--should _mean_ something.

Daniel smiles, and it's all the profundity he needs.

"Hand me the grenade."

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL URL: <http://anr.livejournal.com/153341.html>


End file.
